Entre la vida y la muerte
by mari.chan.906
Summary: "aun no sé por qué te culpas... si fue un accidente el que me dejó en esta situación"


**Hola de nuevo, les presento otro oneshot que me sacó algunas lágrimas cuando lo escribí.**

 **Nota: los personajes de KSB no me pertenecen sino a su mangaka Hinako-sensei, yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes para hacer mis historias románticas y en este caso hacerlos sufrir un poquito.**

Entre la vida y la muerte

.

Es un hermoso día de primavera, y como siempre me quedo observado desde la ventana de mi habitación blanca a las distintas personas que transitan fuera del hospital.

Como me gustaría poder salir, poder correr y saltar fuera de esta habitación, pero no puedo…

No mientras este atado a mi cuerpo.

 _-¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-_ me pregunto, unos días, unas semanas tal vez un par de meses, pero después recuerdo al ver el calendario que está en el velador a lado de la cama donde mi cuerpo descansa que ya han pasado dos años.

Dos años desde que mi cuerpo entro en coma a causa de un accidente del cual no recuerdo bien, un accidente que no solo hizo que mi cuerpo se quedara postrado en una cama de hospital sino que de alguna manera se llevara también mis recuerdos.

Siempre trato de recordar quien era yo antes del accidente, pero por más que lo intento no puedo…

 _"no me dejes"_

Esas palabras dichas por una persona, la cual no recuerdo su rostro, es lo único que mi mente recuerda, y a veces me pongo a pensar que es por esa persona por la cual mi cuerpo todavía sigue con vida, pues mi alma de alguna forma se niega a separarse de él, como si hubiese hecho una promesa la cual no debería romper...

Aunque eso significara que tenga que seguir esperando solo en esta habitación…

Sumido estoy en mis pensamientos que no me percato que hay otra persona en la habitación en este momento, hasta que esta hizo ruido con la silla en la que piensa sentarse.

-Hola Morinaga-me habla una persona muy querida para mí

 _-Hola Tatsumi-san-_ le respondo el saludo que él le hizo a mi cuerpo durmiente a pesar de saber que no puede escucharme.

Te miro con ojos emocionados y me acomodo cerca a tu lado para escucharte mejor lo que me vayas a contar de tu día en la universidad o alguna novedad en tu familia, siempre me gusta escucharte no sé por qué desde la primera vez que te vi sentí una enorme felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo mucha tristeza.

Al principio tenía miedo de sentirme así y quise alejarme, algo que simplemente por más que intentara no podría hacer pues no puedo abandonar mi cuerpo.

Pero tú siempre venias a visitarme, tu más que cualquier otra persona.

Ha habido tantas personas en estos dos años que me han visitado, pero tú eres quien lo ha hecho más seguido, eso hizo que no me sintiera solo y triste en esta habitación pues a pesar de haber hecho una amiga en este hospital, ella no alivia mi soledad.

Solo tú, Tatsumi-san has logrado eso.

Te vuelvo a observar, me da la impresión que has bajado un poco de peso _-¿es que acaso no estas comiendo bien, estas enfermo?-_ te pregunto, sé que vives solo en un apartamento que según tengo entendido compartíamos. _-¿Por qué sigues en ese lugar?, ¿no te sientes solo?, deberías irte a la casa de un familiar, si no mal recuerdo tienes una tía que podría cuidarte bien-_

Pero no importa cuantas preguntas te haga, no puedo obtener una respuesta de ti, pues tú no puedes oír mi voz ni tampoco sentir mi tacto cuando poso una de mis manos en tu rostro o en tus largos cabellos.

Solo me queda observarte y escucharte hablar, pues es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento.

Sigues platicando de la universidad me hablas de experimentos que al principio no entendía, pero que después voy comprendiendo, y sigues así por varios minutos hasta que después tu voz comienza a entrecortarse.

Siempre pasa cuando comienzas a decirme que ya es hora que despierte porque hay mucha gente que me espera, tratas de calmar tu respiración y retener las lágrimas que quieren salir de tus lindos ojos miel.

No me gusta verte así, me haces sentir culpable, pues el que todavía no despierte es el causante de tus lágrimas.

 _-lo siento Tatsumi-san-_ te digo sabiendo que no puedes escucharme, pero teniendo la esperanza de que mis palabras lleguen a ti de alguna forma

-esto es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa-te oigo decir, no es la primera vez que me dices eso, aun no sé por qué te culpas…

Si fue un accidente el que me dejó en esta situación.

Te acomodas los lentes que llevas puestos después de limpiarte el rastro de las lágrimas que no pudiste retener, después como siempre que me visitas tomas mi mano y la sujetas fuertemente mientras apoyas tu cabeza en la cama para descansar un poco. Yo te veo mientras acaricio tus cabellos tratando de darte tranquilidad para que puedas dormir poco.

Como me gustaría poder dormir también y poder soñar, pero no puedo, eso es algo que las almas no pueden hacer aunque quisieran.

Velo tu sueño y aprovecho que estas dormido para observarte un poco más de cerca, a veces siento que puedes verme por eso siempre te veo a una distancia moderada tratando de no invadir tu espacio personal y solo cuando estas dormido me acerco un poco mas

-Morinaga-te escucho hablar en sueños, sonrió un poco, te doy un beso en la mejilla, que sé que no puedes sentir, y me alejo nuevamente para irme al otro lado de la cama.

En estos dos años que te conozco no he podido evitar pensar que nosotros debimos tener un vínculo muy especial, que tal vez éramos más que simples amigos, pues me has cuidado bastante incluso golpeaste a una de las personas que querían desconectarme de la máquina que me mantiene con vida, esas personas que se hacían llamar mis padres, pero que tu decías que perdieron todo el derecho hacía ya mucho tiempo. Tú junto a otras personas, entre ellos mi hermano mayor, me defendieron y tú decidiste hacerte cargo completamente de mí.

Por eso no entiendo por qué lloras y dices que es tu culpa que yo esté en el hospital, tú eres una persona amable así que no creo que pudieras hacerme daño...

Después de media hora te despiertas y te acomodas para irte, me dices que posiblemente mañana no puedas visitarme, pero que pasado mañana sin falta vendrías a verme.

Yo te creo pues no has roto tu palabra desde que te conozco, le das un beso en la frente a la persona que está dormida ya hace mucho tiempo y te vas de la habitación.

Yo me quedo aquí a esperar el día de tu visita…

 **.**

 **.**

Han pasado ya una semana y no has aparecido, no has venido a visitarme a pesar que me dijiste que lo harías, no puedo evitar preocuparme y pensar que algo malo pudo haberte pasado.

 _-_ tal vez mañana puedas venir- a veces no puedo evitar sentir que estoy siendo muy egoísta al querer que me visites seguido, aunque yo no te lo pedí en un principio estuve feliz que vinieras a hacerme compañía y poder olvidar por un momento la situación en la que me encuentro.

Los días siguen pasando y no tengo noticias de ti, haciendo que me preocupe cada vez más... Antes lo máximo que has tardado en visitarme han sido tres días, pero tú ya me tenías avisado.

No puedo evitar sentirme solo y al mismo tiempo asustado pues tú no sabes que una mujer de cabellos largos y negros como la noche para rondando cerca de la habitación donde mi cuerpo duerme.

Esa mujer es la mensajera de las almas que desean el descanso eterno, y últimamente para rondando en este hospital.

Sabias, Tatsumi-san que estar en este estado es sumamente agotador, y si me lleno de pensamientos negativos hacia mi persona esa mujer se daría cuenta y posiblemente un día me llevaría y me alejaría de ti totalmente…

Al menos eso es lo que una amiga, llamada Hana, me dice cada vez que me pongo triste.

 **.**

Hace tiempo puede que el irme con esa mujer de larga cabellera negra no me hubiera molestado, pero al final decidí quedarme porque sentía que rompía una promesa si lo hacía, además que conocer poco a poco a Tatsumi-san había llenado de vitalidad a mi alma que se sentía vacía, claro que también le debo a mi amiga que cada cierto tiempo me viene a visitar para animarme y seguir viviendo.

 _-Hana-san, hace tiempo que no lo veo-_ le hablo a mi amiga, ella es tan amable y me da la tranquilidad que necesito cuando nadie viene a visitarme, pero ahora ni siquiera su compañía me quita la intranquilidad y la tristeza que mi corazón ha estado sintiendo últimamente _-y si se cansó de mí, si me abandonó…-_ me estoy comenzando a llenar de pensamientos negativos, ya no quiero sentirme así

 _-Tetsu-kun, no te deprimas ya verás que él te visitará pronto, solo ten paciencia-_ me habla mi amiga mientras me rodea con sus brazos en un abrazo maternal para calmar mis lágrimas que inevitablemente salieron sin mi permiso, últimamente me la paso llorando…

 _-¿cómo lo sabes?-_ le pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos haciendo que ella vea mi rostro desencajado y mis ojos hinchados por tanto llorar

 _-fui a verlo-_ fue la respuesta que me dio mientras con sus delicadas manos limpia el rastro de lágrimas de mi cara

 _-¿en serio?, ¿él está bien?-_

 _-sí, pero por ahora tendrás que esperar ya que en estos momentos esta indispuesto…-_ no la dejé terminar de hablar, pues apenas escuché la palabra indispuesto pensé lo peor

 _-eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-_ no puedo evitar aterrarme, es que acaso ¿está enfermo o tal vez sufrió un accidente?, mi amiga se dio cuenta de mis miedos y habló para calmarme

 _-no ha tenido un accidente por el que te debas preocupar, fue un descuido de su parte, pero nada que afecte a su vida así que no te preocupes, por ahora no te puedo decir más-_

 **.**

Otra semana pasa y todavía no vienes Tatsumi-san, pero ahora ya sé lo que te ha pasado pues en esta semana vinieron unos chicos de la universidad en la que estudias y ellos mencionaron que habías colapsado debido a que estabas descuidando tu alimentación últimamente a causa de terminar tus experimentos antes de la fecha límite y así tener más tiempo para pasarlo conmigo…

No pude evitar llorar y pensar que la razón de tu colapso era por mi culpa, tú sabes de alguna manera que me agrada tu compañía y por eso hacías todo lo posible para visitarme aunque eso significara poner en riesgo tu salud.

 _-eres un tonto, Tatsumi-san, un tonto-_ susurro mientras lloro, al sentirme un inútil por no poder ir a verte en estos momentos y regañarte por descuidar tu salud por alguien que no se va a mover de su sitio mientras esté en coma.

Tu eres joven Tatsumi-san, muy apuesto y amable también no deberías desperdiciar tus días en venir a visitarme si eso afecta tu salud y tus estudios, yo sabré comprender, no te voy a odiar porque dejes de visitarme seguido...

Si bien me sentiré solo, tu salud es más importante…

Mucho más importante que mi soledad…

 **.**

 **.**

Me siento cansado y extraño demasiado a Tatsumi-san, he comenzado a sentir un vacío nuevamente, aquel que no sentía cuando él me visitaba, Hana-san trata de animarme y que sea paciente, pero yo estoy llegando a mi limite, estar más de dos años como un alma que no descansa, que no puede dormir, está comenzando a afectar mi estado de ánimo cada vez más.

Aun no entiendo porque no puedo recordar nada de mi vida, solo se algunas cosas porque Tatsumi-san lo ha mencionado.

Hana-san siempre me dice que no debo forzar mi memoria, pero últimamente es lo que he estado haciendo para distraerme y alejar pensamientos negativos que me puedan separar para siempre de Tatsumi-san.

 _-¿Por qué soy el único que no recuerda quién es?-_ suelo preguntarme, pues las otras almas de los pacientes en coma que están en el hospital no tienen ese problema _-¿por qué yo?-_ tengo entendido que el accidente que tuve no tiene nada que ver, pues este afecta a mi cuerpo físico, pero no a mi cuerpo espiritual.

" _no te vayas"_

" _no me dejes solo, Morinaga…"_

Cada vez esos recuerdos se están volviendo más nítidos, antes solo escuchaba una voz llamándome, pero ahora puedo ver también más claramente el rostro de un hombre de cabellos largos que me habla mientras sus ojos miel derrama varias lágrimas, alrededor solo puedo ver luces y en el fondo escuchar el bullicio de la gente al hablar todas al mismo tiempo...

No puedo evitar pensar que es Tatsumi-san quien llora mientras me dice que no me vaya y lo deje solo.

El ruido de la puerta de la habitación al abrirse difumina el poco recuerdo que tengo del día del accidente, y al dirigir mi mirada a la puerta para ver a la persona que ha entrado a la habitación, me sorprendo, pues es la persona a quien había estado esperando durante dos meses su visita…

 _-eres tú, Tatsumi-san…-_ me siento feliz de verte de nuevo tanto que no puedo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, un sentimiento que solo tú has logrado que sienta en mi alma cansada

-Hola Morinaga, lamento no haberte visitado los últimos dos meses-me dices ya una vez sentado en la silla que sueles usar cuando vienes a visitarme-tal vez pensaste que me olvidé de ti o que te abandoné-me dices con tristeza en tu voz

 _-eso llegué a pensar en un comienzo, lo siento, soy un tonto-_ realmente fui un idiota al pensar que Tatsumi-san me había abandonado cuando él hacia todo lo posible para permanecer a mi lado aunque eso significara afectar su salud

-idiota, espero que entiendas que eres importante para mi, así que nunca te pienso dejar, nunca-comienzas a limpiarte tus ojos miel que comienzan a cristalizarse-te extrañé, Morinaga

 _-yo también-_ te contesto _-realmente te extrañe… sempai._

" _lo siento, sempai"_

¿Sempai? ¿Por qué lo llame sempai?me pregunto, es cierto que yo estudiaba en la misma universidad que Tatsumi-san y que yo era su kohai, pero aun asi…

-Morinaga, tuve un sueño muy raro-tu voz interrumpe mis pensamientos y te presto atención pues me dio algo de curiosidad lo que mencionaste-soñé que estabas en esta habitación llorando porque no aparecía-eso me sorprendió-pero lo más extraño era que tu alma era la que lloraba, es el sueño más raro que he tenido y se repitió varias veces cuando estuve enfermo por descuidar mi alimentación-te oigo y con lo último que dijiste me hiciste recordar que estuviste enfermo por descuidado.

 _-¡no debiste descuidarte de esa manera Tatsumi-san!, tu salud es primero, no quiero que por mi culpa vuelvas a recaer-_ te regaño, pero también no puedo evitar sentir culpa pues es por tener más tiempo para estar conmigo que te enfermaste

-debo admitir que fui muy descuidado, supongo que debes estar un poco molesto, pero también triste-mostraste una sonrisa triste, parecía que recordaste algo de mí-de seguro te estas culpando por no estar conmigo para cuidar de mi alimentación-después dejaste de sonreír para solo mostrarme una mirada nostálgica

En cambio, yo estaba sorprendido por todo lo que dijiste, era como si supieras como me siento _-¿es que acaso puedes escuchar mis lamentos o sentirlos?, ¿es eso posible?-_ una parte de mi parecía que estaría feliz ante esa posibilidad, pero otra me decía que eso no estaría bien.

Si escucharas o sintieras mis lamentos te haría sentir más culpable y de paso me culparía por hacerte sentir así

-no es tu culpa, realmente quería pasar más tiempo a tu lado por eso traté de terminar mis experimentos antes de tiempo, y los llegué a terminar y presentar, pero el tiempo que se suponía que te lo dedicaría la pase en cama y ahora también tengo trabajos acumulados, al final no puede cumplir mi palabra

 _-está bien, entiendo, ya no te culpes_

 _-_ nada de esto estuviera pasando si no te hubiera tratado de esa forma-

 _-eh? ¿De qué hablas?-_ no logro comprender lo que trata de decirme, pero debe ser algo muy difícil pues veo que tu cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no me gusta verte así, prefiero verte molesto con el ceño fruncido que llorando, como me gustaría poder consolarte, poder darte un abrazo del cual puedas sentir calidez y hacer que tus lagrimas dejen de salir

-no tienes idea de cuánto me odio por haberte dicho esas estupideces ese día, y lo mucho que me arrepiento no haberte detenido en ese mismo momento cuando saliste huyendo por mis palabras-

 _-¿qué fue lo que exactamente me dijiste Tatsumi-san?-_ no puedo evitar pensar que debió ser algo muy serio para que incluso ahora te sigas lamentando

¿Es que acaso tu causaste mi accidente?, me aterra pensar en esa posibilidad, pues me es difícil de creer porque tú has sido muy protector conmigo…

Al menos que esa sea tu forma de expiar tus errores…

-soy yo quien debería estar en esta maldita cama y no tú-Comienzas llorar, esta vez a mares mientras escondes tu cabeza en la cama sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza.-¡despierta de una maldita vez!... por favor…-gritaste en llanto, tu voz se oye bastante entrecortada a causa del llanto que no puedes controlar, son pocas la veces que te he visto llorando de manera desconsolada, pero esta es la primera vez que te veo completamente destrozado-como quieres… que me disculpe si no despiertas, no es justo… que hagas esto-seguías llorando mientras enterrabas tu rostro en el colchón sin soltar mi mano en ningún momento.

Mientras te miro destrozándote por dentro, yo me siento impotente al no poder hacer nada para calmar tu llanto _-¡yo también pienso que no es justo estar en este estado!, ¡hace tiempo que me cansé de permanecer de esta forma!... de ver… como tus ojos miel… se llenan de soledad con el pasar del tiempo-_

Yo también quiero despertar, poder abrazarte y decirte que estoy bien, realmente… quiero despertar, pero no puedo y no sé cuándo podré hacerlo

Y no puedo evitar asustarme y llorar al pensar que tal vez nunca lo haga…

-no me dejes Morinaga, me prometiste que no me dejarías, lo hiciste así que más te vale que cumplas tu promesa… o te golpearé-lo dices tratando de mostrar fortaleza en tu voz, pero tu llanto te impide hacerlo…

¿Promesa? ¿Cuándo te hice esa promesa?, trato de buscar en los pocos recuerdos que tengo y al forzar mi mente, un extraño dolor comienzo a sentir en mi cabeza, como si mi mente tratara de recordar por su propia cuenta algo importante…

 _"¿promesa...?"_

 _"no me dejes solo Morinaga, por favor no me abandones"_

 _"lo siento sempai, lo siento…ya es tarde yo…"_

 _"tú no tienes la culpa…"_

Me duele, ¿que son todos esos recuerdos? Una imagen tras otra iban y venían como si un montón de películas se estuvieran mostrando todas al mismo tiempo en mi cabeza, pero no les encuentro ningún sentido…

Solo me confunden más…

 _ **-¿ya recordaste?-**_ escucho una voz aterradora que por una extraña razón me resulta familiar, levanto mi rostro que se encontraba agachado por el dolor del recuerdo y la veo, es la mujer de cabellos largos que me esta observando desde la puerta _ **-¿ya recordaste?-**_ me vuelve hacer la misma pregunta.

¿Recordar? ¿Acaso se refiere a mi memoria, a mis recuerdos?, al ver mi cara de confusión, ella volvió hablar _ **-¿recordaste tu promesa?**_

 _-mi promesa..._

" _¡prométeme que no me dejaras!… que seguirás luchando por seguir viviendo"_

" _lo… prometo"_

¿Eso fue lo que prometí? ¿Esa era la promesa que me tenía atado a este mundo?

 _ **-así es-**_ ella me responde como si hubiera podido leer mis pensamientos, eso me asusta- _ **tu debiste morir ese día-**_ habla nuevamente y lo que me dijo me conmocionó, ¿morir? ¿Yo debía haber muerto en ese accidente? _ **-así es-**_ ahora ya no tengo dudas de que ella lee mi mente

Mi cabeza esta hecha un caos, ella me sigue mirando de manera penetrante como si pudiera ver más allá de mi alma capturando completamente mi atención y dejando de lado por un momento a Tatsumi-san quien sigue llorando apoyado en la cama donde duerme mi cuerpo

 _-¿por qué no morí ese día?-_ le pregunto, yo pensé que ella era la encargada de llevar a las almas al descanso eterno

 _ **-porque tú te opusiste en el último momento y ella aprovechó esa oportunidad que le diste-**_

 _-¿ella?-_

 _ **-me refiero a la mujer que te ha estado acompañando desde el comienzo en este hospital-**_

 _-¿te refieres a Hana-san?, pero ¿por qué hizo eso?, ¿que ganaba ella deteniéndote?_

 _ **-evitar que otra alma muera junto a la tuya**_

 _-¿qué?-_ me sorprendo escuchar su respuesta y no puedo evitar dirigir mi mirada en Tatsumi-san quien ahora se quedó dormido por tanto llorar, al verlo una lagrima sale sin mi permiso de uno de mis ojos, ¿era para salvarlo a él? me pregunto

 _ **-para salvarlos a ambos-**_ y ella nuevamente responde mis dudas _ **-se puede decir que es el amor de una madre hacia su hijo**_

¿Acaso quiere decir que Hana-san es la madre de Tatsumi-san?, eso tendría sentido, pues Hana-san no dejaba de hablarme bien de él la primera vez que desperté en este lugar, pero eso quiere decir que solo lo hizo por su hijo

 _ **-te equivocas-**_ _me responde y ya no me sorprende que lea mis pensamientos-_ _ **ella también te tiene aprecio a ti, no te has preguntado por qué ella estaba en este hospital a pesar de que su cuerpo pereció hace tiempo**_

 _-si lo pensé, ella me dijo que tenía una misión-_

 _ **-ella rompió las reglas al impedir tu muerte quitándote tus recuerdos, pues sabe que no me puedo llevarme a un alma sin memoria**_

 _-eso no lo sabía-_ eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo estuve a salvo de esta mujer de cabellos largos, entonces lo que me dijo Hana-san de tratar de no tener pensamientos negativos para que la mujer que tengo al frente no me lleve, ¿era mentira?

 _ **-No del todo, el alma se debilita con los pensamientos negativos haciendo que la conexión que tiene con el cuerpo que está en coma se debilite y como resultado este muera, es en ese momento que yo puedo llevarte conmigo al descanso eterno, pero no pude hacerlo contigo porque ella te quitó los recuerdos, que también tienen parte de tu alma, en otras palabras eres un alma incompleta que no puede ser tomada, eso es algo que rara vez sucede y solo es posible cuando otra alma interfiere, en este caso la mujer que se llama Hana**_

 _-¿por qué es usted quien me dice esto y no ella? Y ¿por qué Hana-san no me dijo sobre mi memoria?-_ no puedo evitar pensar que todo este tiempo he estado en esta situación porque se llevó mis recuerdos, y yo que todo este tiempo trataba de recuperarlos

 _ **-ella desde un principio no debería haber estado aquí, en el mundo de los vivos, pero a veces venía a ver a sus hijos, ahora no podrá hacerlo pues ese ha sido el castigo que le han dado, por haberte robado la memoria y hacer que sea imposible llevarte conmigo-**_

 _-si ya no me vas a llevar, entonces ¿por qué ha venido?_

 _ **-yo solo vine a dejarte esto, es una carta de ella-**_ tomo la carta que me da, en ella puedo ver mi nombre y no puedo evitar tener curiosidad de saber el contenido **-** _ **quiero que entiendas que te salvaste de la muerte esta vez-**_ me asustan sus palabras, pues lo dice con un tono molesto **-** _ **pero puede que no se repita de nuevo, cuídate y cuida a tu compañero-**_ y una vez terminó de hablar se fue atravesando la puerta, pude haberla detenido pues todavía tenía algunas dudas, pero pensé que no sería buena idea después de todo ella es una mensajera de la muerte.

Veo la carta y pienso que tal vez en esta pueda aclarar mis dudas y teniendo eso en mente decido leerla:

 _Querido Tetsu,_

Tetsu es como suele llamarme ella cuando se ponía maternal, realmente no puedo estar molesta con ella, simplemente no puedo.

 _Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque ella ya debe haberte contado algo sobre lo que te ha pasado ¿verdad?, lamento no habértelo contado, pero era necesario si quería que siguieras con vida, pues tu cuerpo físico estaba muy lastimado y tu estado emocional demasiado débil debido a la discusión que tuviste con Souichi, con mi hijo, antes del accidente, él te aprecia mucho y tú has visto por más de dos años el empeño que ponía para visitarte, cuidarte y protegerte._

 _Ese día del accidente estuve muy triste cuando los vi discutir y me puse peor cuando mi hijo te dijo esas palabras crueles que fueron las causantes que tu corazón, que ya se encontraba herido, se quebrara por completo y lo peor que tu alma también, fue cuando me asuste pues te vi correr con tu alma en ese estado, y tuve un mal presentimiento, por eso decidí seguirte._

 _Tu pediste al cielo ya no ser una carga más para nadie mientras huías sin rumbo fijo y no te diste cuenta del camión que se atravesó en tu camino, podía ver con horror como ella hacia su aparición cerca a tu cuerpo con claras intenciones de llevarte y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto pues tu parecías aceptar la muerte, hasta que vi a mi hijo entre la multitud y después cerca tuyo para tratar de mantenerte despierto, y cuando escuché que le prometiste quedarte, fue cuando aproveche a robarte la memoria y guardarla conmigo hasta que tu cuerpo se recuperara._

 _Ella no podría llevarte sin tus recuerdos pues estos también son una parte tuya, sabía que estaba rompiendo las reglas al interponerme en su trabajo, pero no quería que murieras pues sabía que si eso pasaba el corazón y el alma de Souichi se romperían y muy posiblemente nunca se recuperarían._

 _Me parecía muy triste que siendo ambos tan jóvenes les pasara esto. Recibiría un castigo, pero lo aceptaría pues es algo que quería hacer por ambos._

 _Espero que haya aclarado tus dudas y comprendas la decisión que tomé al quitarte tus recuerdos._

 _Con esta carta te los regreso, y te pido por favor que cuando los recuperes no le menciones nada de esto a nadie, pues es probable que no olvides tus vivencias en este hospital._

 _Gracias por ser amigo de mi hijo y la persona más importante para él._

 _Atte: Tatsumi Hanako_

Después de terminar de leer la carta, esta desapareció, y mis recuerdos aparecieron, tantos los felices como los tristes y entre estos la discusión que tuve con mis padres un día antes del accidente y después la que tuve con sempai...

Ahora comprendo mejor porque Hana-san me quitó los recuerdos por tanto tiempo, ella quería que mi alma dejara de tener pensamientos negativos hacia mi persona, que deseara con fuerza seguir viviendo y no vivir por vivir, pues después de la pelea con sempai, comencé a pensar que no era útil para nadie, que a nadie le importaría si desaparecía...

Pues esas fueron las crueles palabras que mis padres me dijeron cuando se enteraron del noviazgo de mi hermano Kunihiro con Masaki-san.

Mis padres dijeron que era mi culpa que mi hermano ya no fuera el mismo, que no debería haber nacido para que él no hubiera tomado el camino equivocado, que todos estarían mejor si mi existencia…

Esas palabras dichas por las personas que me dieron la vida, me hicieron sentir miserable; después de la discusión me dijeron que tratarían de convencer a mi hermano para que deje eso de la homosexualidad, pues según ellos, él todavía podía ser rehabilitado algo que en mi caso nunca pasaría, y que por eso ya no querían verme nunca más... mi sola presencia les daba asco…

Después de eso simplemente se marcharon, sin darse cuenta o tal vez sin importarles que habían hecho completamente añicos mi corazón con sus palabras… y también mis esperanzas de ser aceptado nuevamente por ellos.

Esa discusión no se la conté a mi hermano, ni tampoco a sempai cuando regresé a Nagoya después de terminar mi entrenamiento en Hamamatsu, lo único que quería era ver a sempai, lo necesitaba más que nunca y tal vez por eso fui demasiado impulsivo, pues apenas dejé mis cosas en el apartamento me dirigí a la universidad para verlo…

Fue ahí donde cometí el error, debía haber calmado mis alteradas emociones primero, pero en vez de eso apenas vi a sempai en el laboratorio lo abrace y lo besé tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa, haciendo que se molestara por mi impulsividad. Traté de disculparme, pero él no me escuchaba, al parecer ya había estado de mal humor antes de que llegara a causa de que los experimentos en que trabajaba no estaban teniendo los resultados requeridos, eso sumado a que casi el profesor Fukushima nos descubriera besándonos hizo que la poca paciencia que tenía en esos momento desapareciera y como resultado se desquitara conmigo.

Yo le pedía perdón, pero él estaba tan enojado que lo único que hacía era gritar, no se daba cuenta de la crueldad en sus palabras, pero sin duda lo último que me dijo en ese laboratorio fue lo que me destrozó por completo

" _siempre tan impulsivo, Morinaga, ¡maldición!, ¡por qué siempre piensas que abrazando o besando solucionas todo!, ¡si sigues así solo terminarás que las personas se cansen de ti!"_

" _sempai no digas eso…"_

" _POR TU IMPULSIVIDAD EL PROFESOR FUKUSHIMA CASI NOS VE, ¡¿qué crees que hubiera pasado ni nos hubiera visto?! ¡¿huh?!"_

" _yo…"_

" _él pensaría de inmediato que somos gays ¡Y PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES DE SER ALGO TAN ASQUEROSO!"_

" _eso es lo que piensas de mí…tanto asco te doy… sempai"_

"Morinaga ... yo ..."

" _lamento ser tan impulsivo… y descuida… ya nunca más te volveré a molestar"_

Después de eso había salido corriendo, prácticamente huyendo de la universidad, las palabras de mis padres habían destrozado mi corazón un día antes y dañado mi alma y las palabras de sempai destrozaron mi alma por completo.

Mientras corría desee con todas mis fuerzas que ya no quería ser una carga para nadie, comenzaría de nuevo si era necesario con tal de poder desaparecer ese dolor que sentía en ese momento.

 _"¡Morinaga!"_

Me pareció escuchar la voz de sempai llamándome, pero estaba tan deprimido que pensé que tal vez era producto de mi imaginación o el tonto deseo de que sempai vendría a buscarme.

Si hubiera hecho caso a la voz que me llamaba, yo no habría cruzado la pista sin fijarme que las luces del semáforo todavía no habían cambiado para poder cruzar.

Es por eso que un camión me golpeó en el momento que intente cruzar la pista.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, sabía que iba a morir…

" **yo puedo liberarte de ese sufrimiento, ¿aceptas venir conmigo y dejar este mundo terrenal?"**

Tal vez por eso cuando escuche la pregunta de una mujer de cabellos largos que estaba mirándome, no me sorprendí e iba aceptar su propuesta, pero como siempre las palabras de sempai me hicieron dudar de mi decisión de alejarme de él.

" _sempai, lo siento…"_

Me hiciste prometer que no te dejara, que siguiera viviendo, ella vio mi titubeo al momento de dar mi respuesta de aceptar o no irme.

Mi mente me decía que la mejor opción era irme con ella, pero mi corazón me decía que me arrepentiría si me alejaba y dejaba a sempai…

Fue más o menos en ese momento que mi mente se puso en blanco y perdí la conciencia, cuando volví a abrir mis ojos me encontraba en el hospital, pero yo era una alma sin memoria y mi cuerpo estaba en la sala de operaciones.

Podía ver a sempai, que en ese momento ya era un desconocido para mí, llorando con su ropa manchada con la sangre de mi cuerpo, esperando por mi diagnostico…

Después de eso la historia es conocida… los doctores hicieron lo que pudieron…

Mi cuerpo había entrado en coma…

 **.**

-Morinaga-te escucho hablar mientras estas dormido, puedo observar que otra vez estas llorando.

Realmente fui un idiota al pensar que a nadie le importaría mi existencia, al pensar que alejándome de ti sempai era la mejor decisión, definitivamente no estaba bien en ese momento….

-pensaba alejarme y ya no volverte a ver-te confieso lo que había pensado en ese momento después de la discusión-lamento haber sido tan impulsivo y tan idiota por pensar de esa manera, por pensar que ya no te importaba, por haber creído lo que mis padres dijeron de mi…-te expreso mi sentir mientras te observo…

Me has demostrado en estos dos años lo mucho que te importo, lo mucho que deseas que despierte y vuelva a contigo a ese departamento que se volvió mi único hogar hace mucho tiempo

Solo me hubiera gustado haberme dado cuenta de eso mucho antes, y no haberte hecho pasar por todo esto…

Me alejo nuevamente de ti y esta vez me dirijo a ver mi cuerpo durmiente, que pronto dejara de serlo, ya es hora de que despierte y que vuelva a lado de las personas que lo aprecian, pero sobre todo de la persona que más se preocupó estos años.

Cierro mis ojos esperando, deseando que cuando vuelva a abrirlos ya esté en mi cuerpo físico y pueda decirle a ese chico de sigue llorando que ya no lo haga y que estoy bien, esperando poder detener esta vez sus lagrimas que por más de dos años no pude detener.

 **.**

Apenas abrí mis ojos lo primero que hice fue buscarte con la mirada ya que mi cuerpo lo siento tan pesado tal vez producto de haber permanecido más de dos años en coma, y cuando te encontré pude ver que ya estabas despierto completamente, tratando de detener tus lagrimas nuevamente tu solo

-sempai… ya no llores-te hablo esta vez desde mi cuerpo, puedo ver que apenas escuchaste mi voz te tensaste y dirigiste inmediatamente tu mirada en mi rostro, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir, tantas cosas por las que pedirte perdón, pero lo primero que te digo son aquellas palabras que cuando estaba como un alma quería que escucharas -ya estoy bien, lamento haberte dejado solo

Te pusiste a llorar nuevamente mientras me decías idiota y te abrazabas a mi cuerpo, quería abrasarte, pero no tenía fuerza en mis brazos por eso solo podía decirte lo mucho que te amo y lo tonto que soy por haber tenido ese accidente.

Tú pedías perdón por lo que me dijiste ese día que discutimos en el laboratorio, y yo te decía que era mi culpa por impulsivo, creo que estuvimos varios minutos pidiendo perdón, culpándonos por ese día.

Ya estando un poco más tranquilos, me vuelvo a disculpar contigo y te vuelvo a decir que te amo, tú te sonrojas, extrañaba ver eso de ti pero sin duda lo que más extrañaba era verte sonreír de nuevo con tus ojos llenos de vitalidad, que si bien eso es algo que muy pocas veces muestras en tu bello rostro, en estos años solo fueron tus ojos tristes con culpabilidad, con soledad y a veces acompañada con una sonrisa amarga lo que más veía los días que me visitabas.

Me dices que vas a avisar al doctor que ya desperté para que me revise, pero antes que te levantes de la silla te detengo con mis palabras

-sempai, no pienso dejarte nunca, y esta no es una promesa sino un juramento, lo juro por mi vida-no pienso permitir que llores de nuevo por mis tonterías, por mi inseguridad, ya no mas

-eso me parece bien, porque yo tampoco pienso dejarte-dices mientras te paras y te diriges a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla me dices unas palabras que hacen latir mi corazón y que mi rostro pálido se sonroje-quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre, porque… te… amo-y después de tu declaración saliste rápidamente antes de que pueda decirte algo al respecto.

-yo también te amo, sempai -lo digo sonriendo ampliamente mirando la puerta por la que saliste mientras recuerdo mis días como un alma esperando tu visita, esperando ver a la persona que había dado un poco de luz a mi existencia-y ¿sabes qué? puedo decir que mi alma también se enamoró de ti, Souichi-ahora dirijo mi mirada a la ventana donde puedo ver a Hana-san sonreír y después desparecer, me sorprendo un momento, pero después sonrío, seguramente quería ver mi despertar.

Sin duda ella se olvidó decirme que ahora podré verla cuando pueda hacer acto de presencia nuevamente, que no sé cuándo será, pero cuando lo haga le diré gracias por darme la oportunidad de permanecer al lado de sempai y que viviré al máximo cada día que pase, pues mientras tenga a sempai, a mi hermano y a mis amigos, a todas las personas que me tienen aprecio… las palabras crueles que mis padres me dijeron ya no me afectaran de nuevo…

Y por supuesto, seguiré amando a sempai y no lo volveré a dejar solo de nuevo…

.

.

 **Hola, ¿Qué les pareció este oneshot?, espero que no haya sido demasiado triste aunque yo lloré un poco al escribirlo…**

 **Gracias por leer n_n**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


End file.
